Exhausted' The Broken Past
by Tashtastic
Summary: An ongoing collection of Resident Evil one shots from a selection of the games and a selection of characters. Rated M for mature content.


**~1~**

**Characters:** Chris Redfield | Jill Valentine | Piers Nivans

**Mature Content:** Scenes of a sexual nature.

* * *

Chris shouted and protested through the small, circular glass window at the young, infected agent, but his angry pleas fell on deaf ears. Piers' mind was made up. Chris Redfield felt the heaviness in his heart, the same heaviness that plagued him every time he lost a soldier, a friend, a comrade. Piers moved over to the switch.

"No, Piers, don't! You can still make it out!" The captain's fist brayed against the glass again and again, "Goddammit, Piers!" Pushing in the lever the escape pod readied to eject. Chris voice became strained with frustration as he shouted to the young agent. "Piers! Open the goddamn door- that's an order!" The young man looked to the floor, avoiding his captain's eyes. Chris' brow furrowed as his eyes portrayed the breaking in his heart, his head shook slowly. "No…" Piers looked to Chris, locking eyes. His face, even mutated and smeared in blood openly displayed his youth. Giving one last smile and a small nod to Chris seconds before the pod blasted out into to ocean; he stood a proud soldier. A gambit to the world. The pain cut through Chris, he had felt enough loss, too many people, _and too many friends,_ lost to bioterrorism. His moment of mourning was taken quickly from him when he saw the giant Haos striving for his pod. Long arms, long fingers grasping, and wrapping, enslaving his escape. The skull-like face screamed at Chris through the glass, ready to take his life from him. As the facility's water pressure built up further, the structure began to come apart in more and more places, electricity crawling over the walls and falling rubble. A large bolt of lightening struck the attacking Haos; releasing her grip on Chris' escape pod she fell into the oceanic depths, caught in the facilities explosion. Chris arm shielded his eyes from the painful bright, electrical light, as the pressure from the explosion pushed his escape onwards. Piers had saved him not once, but twice now on this mission.

The pod broke free through the waters surface with a crash and within seconds the doors opened with a deep hiss. Stepping forward Chris glanced around; the water glistened under the setting sun, a beautiful, peaceful scene for a dark day as reds and yellows danced across the Oceans rippling tides. He held out his hand, opening his clenched fist to reveal the bloodied BSAA patch from Nivans clothing.

'_I'm sorry... Captain... I did it for the BSAA... For the future!_" Piers voice emanated within his head, and it was the chopping of helicopter blades that cut off the voice in his mind as it approached.

* * *

"I know it hurts, but you have to move on… He gave his life for the BSAA and for the world." Chris gave no response, barely speaking at all since his return, "…and for _you._" Jill walked over to him; she wore her old blue S.T.A.R.S shirt and white underwear. "He wouldn't want you doing this to yourself again." As Chris sat on the edge of their bed, she observed the stubble that he had let grow, she could smell the alcohol on him, he had completely relapsed since his return two weeks ago. Jill climbed onto him, straddling his hips and gently placing a hand on his stubble covered cheek as she ground against him carefully planting a soft kiss onto his lips. Gently she placed her chin on his shoulder, speaking in a hushed voice, "I understand, I really do…" Redfield shook his head. Leaning back slowly to look at him Jill placed her hands on his shoulders pushing him back onto their bed. Chris locked his gaze with Jill's, his eyes stern, angry and pained. She knew what happened when he became like this. The alcohol, the lack of sleep, Chris usually became aggressive. She wouldn't let him get sucked back into the empty void he so often created for himself when he took the blame for lost comrades. "Chris…" His eyes were closed, she moved forward, passionately kissing the man she loved, pinning him to the bed as she held his shoulders down with her palms. She pushed herself down onto him, grinding forcefully against his manhood. She knew he would release his anger through these means, as he had so many times before. She nipped at his bottom lip, stroking down his arms with her hands and bringing them back up to rest on his concrete chest. Still he didn't respond, so she grinded harder against him, "Back then, you would never dishearten so easily..." Jill's voice sounded upset to him, "We'd lost so many over the years, yet even now every loss pains you as though it's the first."

"I'm only human." He finally re-opened his eyes, "Or did Wesker wipe away allthe humanity _you had_?" His question rhetorical, he moved with pace, his strength over-powering her as though she had the strength of a child, he flipped and turned her so now _she_ lay on the bed, her wrists entrapped in his larger, broad hands. Jill didn't disguise the disgust and hurt in her eyes at his comment, her expression a mix of anger and revulsion. Chris smashed his lips onto Jill's, biting and nipping as she wriggled trying to escape him. She was all for his need for therapeutic, angry sex but he had taken things too far with his comment. Pushing and grabbing her wrists together with one hand he let his free hand roam up her thigh before roughly grabbing her rear and kneading it under his rough fingers. Jill flinched; she knows his grip will leave small finger tipped bruises.

"Chris… Stop…" Her breathing sounds labored as she pulls and pushes against his weight. A frantic struggle of his strength against hers It wasn't much of a battle. Running his face up her neck only toughing with the tip of his nose she can feel his warm breath and it's giving her goose bumps. He stops to bite at her ear.

"I Won't." His voice was forceful, sharp and belligerent. Moving again he ran his tongue up then down her throat earning a shudder before moving his ministrations lower now releasing her rear and using the now free hand to slide her light blue shirt up over her breasts. Chris moved with haste before Jill could fight back, pushing up her bra forcibly to reveal her rounded breasts, despite her attempts to stop his acts her arousal couldn't be denied as Chris ran his thumb over a hardened nipple swiftly situating his mouth, using his lips and tongue to lick and massage vigorously. Jill moaned as Chris' hand grabbed at her white, satin pants yanking them off with an aggressive thrust. Moving his head further down her body he began kissing and nipping at her stomach dragging his tongue further,

"Chris-" Her voice was a plead; he knew she wanted him to stop, but the lust was apparent in her shaky voice, "S-stop!" He looked up at her eyes, his own cold, and focused. Jill felt afraid of this man, this beast she was usually so able to control.

"No." He spoke as he had before, voice forceful as he moved his hand over her mouth,

She spoke something in a muffle that sounded smothered under his hand, aware that the masculine body so close to hers was powerful enough to break her in two. Her wrists strained against the confinement of his warm hand until her fingers were numb. Then her breath caught in her throat as his hand stroked over the lowest part of her abdomen, Jill's body twanged in excitement. She felt his thick fingers begin to explore her; it felt so different to his usual touch. This wasn't Chris; this was someone she'd never seen before, primitive and savage. Moving his head down he delved his tongue inside of her wetness; occasionally completely withdrawing it to lick in small sharp motions her clitoris, from time to time gently grabbing it between his teeth. He realised as he stared up at her grey eyes that she was trembling with fear, and he put his doubts aside as he felt a stirring of desire in his loins. Her fear made him want to be brutal. Completely releasing his grip on her he removed his pants and boxers in one go, grabbing her hips Chris pulled her roughly to him as he thrust deep inside her in one motion. Usually in their normal endeavors Chris would go slowly, allow her small area to adjust, even in their angry intercourse he was thoughtful, at least to an extent. With that rough first thrust she yelped aloud as without any pause, Chris started his rhythmic movements, gradually getting rougher, harder and faster. The skin slapping skin sounds echoed around the room as he pounded into her harder and faster still. Grabbing her thighs and pausing his movements for a second he ran his hands down to her calves puller them up and placing the soles of her feet onto his chest before moving into her again. He growled at his thrusts feeling the depth of her warmth as he drove deeper. Jill felt him touch her furthest areas, hitting her 'spot' repeatedly. It felt as though he was stirring her insides, his motions seemed almost animalistic. Over time Jill's moans quickly turned into screams as her want for Chris to stop dissipated in her screams of his full name, begging him for more. Having the freedom of her hands, she sat up gripping onto his shoulders and wrapping her legs around him. The soldier saw this as the perfect opportunity, not sparing any seconds he lifted her up catching her lips in his, tongue wrestling hers. He smashed her into the wall earning a pained gasp from the woman in his arms. He moved in and out of Jill, feeling her walls tighten around his hardened manhood. She was near her release. Chris bit at her neck, leaving red marks over her skin, driving himself harder and harder into her as he placed his forehead on her shoulder burrowing his face into the crook of her neck, feeling his own release beginning as her screams sounded with more fervor, sweat glistening down her body as the light caught off her curves, causing more arousal within his manhood. In the moment she whispered his name as her release wracked her body, tightening around his hardened member causing her to go relatively limp he felt his own release throughout his body, Chris groaned as he released into her. Slowly he let her down following her to sit on the floor between her legs, letting his head rest on her sweat dampened breasts. The two lovers breathing slowly evened out as Chris quietly spoke,

"He was too young. I shouldn't have let anything have a chance to happen …"

"Shh." Jill stroked a hand through his damp hair cutting him off, sex always calmed him down.

"He was only 25. No kid should have to go through that…"

"Chris. We were younger when the Raccoon Mansion incident happened." He sat up, looking her in the eyes sternly,

"But we escaped. We survived Jill." Jill looked away and sighed sadly, wrapping her arms around his neck as Chris nestled his head against her chest once again, falling asleep on her.

But she remembered it, their teammates didn't escape, theydidn't survive. Piers had become another lost comrade in their personal, bioterrorism graveyard.

* * *

_**Tashtastic: **Thank you to anyone who has (1) chose to read this story (2) reviewed this story. This is the first time i've written something this *ahem* intimate, i'm not used to this, and i know i'm not very good at it X) but if i don't try i'll never learn._


End file.
